Pire que la mort
by Lilouchka Mac Devil
Summary: "J'en aie marre. Marre. Marre de tout. De ma vie, et de voir à quel point je l'ai raté."... Monologue de notre Animagus préféré, un jour dans une sombre forêt d'Albanie, quelques heures avant sa rencontre avec un Détraqueur qui lui fut fatale... Pa


Auteur : Moa. Non, plus précisément, Lilouchka Mac Devil.  
  
Genre : Monologue d'une personne qui a raté sa vie, qui n'a aucun lien avec le reste du Monde et qui parle tout seul. Non, c'est pas Severus Rogue ^^. Vous verrez bien qui c'est... Euh, ah vi, le zenre ? Drama.  
  
Nouvelle fific à sa fificeuse, j'ai eu la flemme d'en mettre une autre, pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, puis j'ai soudainement compris que la mise en page comptait beaucoup sur le nombre de reviews, mdr...  
  
Je remettrai mes anciennes fics avec des espaces, promis... -____-  
  
Même si tout le monde s'en branle, lol....  
  
Donc, pitit disclaimer comme on en voit partout : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que les empruntés, enfin, ici, surtout Sirius, puisque c'est son monologue... Pour ceux qui ont toujours pas compris, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus... ;-)  
  
Bonne lecture, et pitié, des reviews... Même pour me donner l'adresse d'un asile psychiatrique spécialisé pour les dépressifs... ^_____^  
  
Et au fait : QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, COMMENT SE SERVIR DU HTML DOCUMENT QUAND ON ECRIT SUR WORD... *Ouin, ptdr* :-P  
****Pire que la Mort****  
J'en ai marre.  
  
Marre.  
  
Marre de tout.  
  
De ma vie, et de voir à quel point je l'ai raté.  
  
Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis condamné à mort, et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
Je n'ai personne à qui parler.  
  
J'ai passé 13 ans en prison pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. On m'a accusé d'avoir vendu mon meilleur ami au Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que sa femme et son fils dont je suis le parrain, de m'être lâchement enfui, et d'avoir tué un autre de mes amis, ainsi que une quinzaine de Moldus et quelques Sorciers.  
  
Rien que ça.  
  
Le pire, c'est que l'autre ami que je suis censé avoir tué, Peter Pettigrow, est toujours vivant, et que c'est lui le responsable de ce carnage.  
  
C'est lui le Traître.  
  
C'est lui qui a vendu James.  
  
James.  
  
Le pauvre.  
  
C'était quelqu'un de génial, et Lily sa femme aussi. J'avais des vues sur elle quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, mais je n'aurai jamais trahi mon ami, moi.  
  
Pour en revenir à ce lâche de Queudver, oui c'est son surnom, donc pour en revenir à Peter, il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas sous la main.  
  
Je me suis évadé il y a maintenant 2 ans, pour sauver Harry, mon filleul. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi lui est toujours vivant alors que ses parents son morts.  
  
Dumbledore le sait, lui. Un grand homme, Dumbledore, comme dirait Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
C'est un de mes amis, ou plutôt c'était. Comme tout les autres, à part quelques personnes, il pense toujours que c'est moi le coupable, moi le Traître.  
  
Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais dans la minute qui suit.  
  
Sur mes chaussures.  
  
Super.  
  
Je suis coincé dans une forêt en Albanie bourré de Mangemorts, où vais-je donc me trouver une nouvelle paire de chaussures ?  
  
J'attendrai. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais depuis le début de la journée.  
  
Attendre.  
  
Attendre que les Mangemorts rentrent chez eux pour sauter sur Pettigrow. Le problème, c'est que cet abruti est toujours fourré avec Voldemort.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je m'en fous.  
  
On s'en occupera plus tard.  
  
Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est capturer Pettigrow, et le ramener dare-dare au Ministère de la Magie pour prouver mon innocence.  
  
J'en ai marre de vivre caché dans la solitude et la misère.  
  
Et je veux me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, et en la mémoire de James et Lily.  
  
Et de Harry.  
  
A cause de ce putain de Peter, Harry a perdu ses parents. Il ne s'en souvient même pas, de ses parents. C'est malheureux, c'était des gens merveilleux.  
  
CRAC.  
  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.  
  
Des Mangemorts approchent.  
  
Vite, je me métamorphose en chien et je me cache dans un buisson.  
  
C'est Malefoy et McNair qui marchent en discutant. Ils n'ont pas l'air contents du tout. Malefoy fait de grands gestes en pestant contre je-ne- sais-quoi.  
  
Harry a une dent contre son fils, Drago Malefoy, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est assez réciproque.  
  
Ces deux-là se détestent d'une haine farouche, un peu comme James et Rogue.  
  
Severus Rogue ou l'horreur incarné. Un immense nez, des cheveux incroyablement gras et un esprit on ne peut plus mal tourné. Ce type s'acharne sur Harry de façon très sadique, juste parce qu'il est l'ex de Lily et déteste James.  
  
Il a un grain.  
  
Ce tas d'ordures a été, contrairement à moi, innocenté après la chute de Voldemort. Il était accusé d'être Mangemort, ce qui est bien évidemment vrai. Mais Dumbledore l'a innocenté et s'en ai porté garant.  
  
La seule chose sur laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord avec Dumbledore.  
  
Comment peut-on faire confiance à un type pareil ?  
  
Dumbledore dit que tout le monde a le droit à une 2ème chance.  
  
Pour moi, tout le monde a le droit à une 2ème chance à part Rogue. Ce type fait parti des exceptions à vie.  
  
Une fois que les Mangemorts se sont suffisamment éloignés, je reprend ma forme initiale d'humain et m'assit au pied d'un arbre. Si les Mangemorts ont foutu le camp, je peux peut-être commencer à chercher Queudver.  
  
J'attends encore un quart d'heure et j'y vais. Un quart d'heure passe.  
  
Quand on passe sa journée à ne rien faire et à se parler à soi-même, le temps finit par passer à une vitesse phénoménale.  
  
Je me lève et commence à marcher discrètement vers la clairière centrale, là où il est caché.  
  
Peter Pettigrow.  
  
J'ai hâte de l'attraper.  
  
Tellement hâte que je me pète la gueule après avoir mis le pied sur un piège à loup.  
  
Merde.  
  
Je savais qu'ils en avaient mis, pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas été plus prudent ?  
  
Ca fait affreusement mal.  
  
J'arrive à ouvrir le piège tant bien que mal.  
  
Merde.  
  
Mon tibia saigne abondamment et j'ai du mal à marcher. Si je dois fuir, je serais contraint de transplaner loin d'ici. Je ne peux plus courir à présent. Ca m'énerve, j'aimerai bien leur montrer de quoi je suis capable, à ces imbéciles de Mangemorts, mais je ne suis plus en état de combattre.  
  
Mais ça ne sera pas un problème pour Pettigrow. Ce type est tellement peureux que sa propre ombre l'effraye.  
  
Je continue d'avancer, plus lentement, mais après tout je ne suis pas pressé. Je sais que Queudver est là. Et il ne risque pas de bouger, ça j'en suis sûr.  
  
Je l'ai su par Weasley. C'est une des rares personnes à savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Dumbledore, leur a dit, à lui et à sa femme Moly. Ils ont été gênés d'avoir cru comme tout le monde que j'étais le criminel.  
  
Ce sont des gens bien.  
  
Donc, il ne sert strictement à rien que je me presse.  
  
Je m'arrête et me fait un bandage autour de ma jambe pour empêcher le sang de couler. Un garrot, ça s'appelle je crois, chez les Moldus.  
  
Soudain, je sens une vague de froid derrière moi.  
  
Une douche écossaise.  
  
Et des pensées tristes et démoralisantes envahissent mon esprit...  
  
Je ne me retourne même pas et me métamorphose en chien aussi sec.  
  
Il n'existe qu'une sorte de créature pour produire cet horrible effet.  
  
Les Détraqueurs.  
  
Je hais ces... choses.  
  
On ne peut pas les qualifier autrement. Ce ne sont pas des animaux, et encore moins des humains.  
  
C'est le Désespoir même.  
  
Je déteste croire que ma vie est ratée et que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là n'a été qu'échec. Et même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas qu'on me le rappelle.  
  
C'est trop douloureux.  
  
Il faut que je fasse comme si de rien était et que je me cache, ce que je m'empresse de faire.  
  
Les Détraqueurs sont au nombre de trois, et avancent tous de face, d'un pas mécanique. Je les laisse partir, me retransforme en humain et reprend ma route, en prenant le soin à mettre le plus distance possible entre moi et ces horreurs sans pour autant m'éloigner de mon but.  
  
Une chose m'inquiète : Même si j'arrive à attraper Pettigrow, ce dont je doute [l'effet des Détraqueurs continue à agir, note de l'auteur], donc même si j'arrive à l'attraper, comment ferai-je pour arriver au Ministère idem ?  
  
Mourir ne me fais pas peur, je n'ai et n'aurai jamais une belle vie, mais si ce sont les Détraqueurs qui s'occupent de moi...  
  
Je frissonne à cette idée.  
  
Le baiser du Détraqueur.  
  
Pire que la Mort, paraît-il.  
  
Ceux qui l'ont subi ne sont plus là pour en parler.  
  
Leur âme est tourmentée à jamais, ils sont prisonniers de leurs souffrances...  
  
Reprends-toi, Sirius, reprends-toi, bordel de merde !  
  
Il faut que j'arrête de me faire peur.  
  
Au loin, des éclats des rires froids et glacials... Ca y est, j'y suis.  
  
Le froid m'envahie à nouveau. Prudence, ça sent le Détraqueur...  
  
Je me métamorphose en chien pour moins sentir les ondes négatives qu'émettent ces abominations. Ca va mieux. Mes sentiments sont moins complexes, donc je réfléchis moins.  
  
Je continue d'avancer prudemment en faisant le moins de bruits possible. J'arrive à la clairière. C'est plein de Mangemorts en train de faire la fête.  
  
Chiotte.  
  
Et moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous partis. Ils ont du retransplaner plus tard.  
  
Tant pis.  
  
Je ne peux plus abandonner maintenant.  
  
J'y suis, je le fais. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras.  
  
Au milieu de la clairière, un énorme arbre brûle, produisant un grand feu de joie ; autour des Mangemorts, en train de se vociférer des injures, tous complètement soûls.  
  
C'est déjà ça.  
  
Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.  
  
Et si j'allais les rejoindre et me bourrer la gueule ?  
  
Un détail de la scène me fait dresser les cheveux, ou plutôt les poils, puisque je suis un chien, sur la tête : avec des Mangemorts de trouvent des... Détraqueurs !  
  
Comment diable les Mangemorts font-ils pour ne rien ressentir auprès de ces monstruosités ?  
  
La question résonne dans ma tête.  
  
Pourquoi ne ressentent-ils pas le désespoir, la tristesse, la mélancolie dont on est frappé quand on est près de ces bestioles ?  
  
Sûrement un sortilège de Magie Noire.  
  
Ca doit être ça.  
  
Ou bien sinon, c'est vraiment inquiétant.  
  
Les Mangemorts doivent être pire que les Détraqueurs.  
  
Je veux dire, les Détraqueurs sont condamnés à faire régner la terreur et le désespoir partout où ils passent, les Mangemorts ont le choix, eux. C'est des humains comme les autres après tout.  
  
Des anges déchus.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pas le moment de causer philosophie avec moi-même et de débattre sur les grandes questions de la vie.  
  
J'aperçois Voldemort au centre, tout près du feu.  
  
Comme les reptiles.  
  
Il rie de son affreux rire de crécelle.  
  
Le rire le plus connu du monde des Sorciers.  
  
Le rire glacial que tout le monde craint.  
  
Quand tu entends ça résonner à tes oreilles, ça signifie que tout est perdu...  
  
MAIS J'EN AIE JAMAIS ASSEZ DE DELIRER OU QUOI !  
  
Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, que je fonce, que j'attrape Queudver et que je me casse de cet enfer.  
  
Je fonce.  
  
Oubliant la douleur, je m'élance vers le centre de la clairière, près de Voldemort, là ou j'ai repéré Peter.  
  
Les Mangemorts ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence que longtemps plus tard, quand je suis à deux mètres du Traître. Ils ont l'air de s'en foutre. Mais les Détraqueurs, eux, m'ont tout de suite vu et se sont mis à me courser.  
  
Pettigrow aussi m'a vu.  
  
Il tente de se réfugier derrière son maître mais ce dernier le repousse en riant et lui lance un « Débrouille toi un peu pour une fois » sarcastique.  
  
Brave Voldemort.  
  
Faudra que je pense à le remercier.  
  
Au moment où je vais sauter à la gorge de ce cher Queudver, une main rude m'attrape par la peau du cou et me soulève dans les airs. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir l'hideuse figure du Détraqueur qui essaie par tous les moyens de m' «embrasser » et me débat contre la poigne de la « chose ». Je lui mords le poignet jusqu'à la chaire, enfin si on peut appeler ça de la chaire. De la bouillie semblable à du ciment s'échappe à grands flots du la plaie.  
  
Beurk.  
  
J'ai le palais en feu, comme si j'avais mangé une dizaine de piments rouges.  
  
Le Détraqueur pousse un cri semblable à celui de Mandragore et me jette par terre, en se tenant le poignet « ensanglanté ». Une quinzaine de Détraqueurs m'encadrent en émettant des grognements peu engageants.  
  
Plus loin, le Rire.  
  
Mais je rêve ou ce mec passe sa journée à se marrer ?!?  
  
Pas le temps de me poser des questions.  
  
Tant pis pour Pettigrow.  
  
Le plus important, c'est que je sauve ma peau, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.  
  
Ma patte blessée me fait vachement mal et l'effet des Détraqueurs se ressent de plus en plus.  
  
Ma vie est ratée, ma vie est ratée, ma vie est ratée...  
  
Non, stop, j'arrête de réfléchir et je fonce.  
  
Je passe comme l'éclair entre les jambes d'un Détraqueur avant que celui-ci ait l'idée de me barrer le passage. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité. Je n'avais pas vu la nuit arriver. C'est parfait, ça facilitera ma fuite.  
  
Fuir.  
  
Je déteste ce mot.  
  
Je ne fuis pas, je remets la partie à plus tard.  
  
Mais je me sens quand même vaguement honteux.  
  
Je suis arrivé conquérant, glorieux, et je repars pataud, la queue entre les jambes.  
  
Je m'arrête quelques minutes pou reprendre mon souffle.  
  
Et je les entends, dans mon dos.  
  
Les Détraqueurs.  
  
Quelque chose me dit qu'ils m'ont reconnu, du temps que j'étais enfermé à Azkaban, et qu'ils ne sont pas près de me lâcher.  
  
Soit.  
  
Jouons au chat et à la souris, ou plutôt au condamné à mort et au bourreau.  
  
Ma jambe, ou plutôt ma patte, me fait trop mal pour que je continue.  
  
Je vais attendre le levé du jour pour partir.  
  
A pied.  
  
Il faut que je me repose pour l'instant.  
  
Je me couche en chien de fusil et regarde les étoiles.  
  
Elles sont belles, les étoiles.  
  
J'ai toujours été fasciné par l'astronomie.  
  
Je trouve Sirius, la constellation du Grand Chien Noir.  
  
C'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble.  
  
Est-ce un hasard ou ai-je été influencé inconsciemment pour mon choix d'Animagus ?  
  
Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Je connais cette constellation depuis longtemps, mais je ne savais même pas que je portais le même nom qu'elle. Je l'ai su en 6ème année d'étude, l'année où je suis devenu Animagus.  
  
Ah, je me souviendrais à jamais de cette merveilleuse année.  
  
La plus belle année de ma vie.  
  
Je me souviens comme si c'était hier des nuits de pleine lune où nous nous baladions dans Pré-au-Lard. Ce pauvre Lunard en oubliait même pourquoi nous étions là.  
  
Le pauvre Remus.  
  
Un loup-garou.  
  
Qui l'aurait cru, avec son air d'éternelle rêverie et son sourire angélique ?  
  
Comme quoi n'importe qui peut être loup-garou.  
  
Je me souviens très bien aussi des premiers essais de métamorphoses ratés, ou James avait passé une journée entière avec des bois de cerfs sur la tête ! Le professeur McGonagall avait dû se douter de quelque chose, mais elle ne nous en a jamais parlé.  
  
Ah.  
  
Quelles sont belles les étoiles.  
  
Si paisibles.  
  
Si puissantes.  
  
Des monarques passifs.  
  
Et je m'endors en rêvant, à une vie parfaite, où les morts reviennent à la vie et les étoiles bannissent les traîtres au fin fond de l'enfer en compagnie des Détraqueurs...  
  
Je me réveille.  
  
Où suis-je ?  
  
Ah oui, je me souviens de la nuit dernière, le feu de joie, la plaie du Détraqueur, les étoiles, ma patte dans le piège à loup...  
  
Je suis toujours sous ma forme de chien.  
  
Il faut mieux que je reste comme ça jusqu'à que j'ai quitté la forêt. Je prends le temps de me réveiller.  
  
Les Détraqueurs sont partis.  
  
Je peux toujours essayer d'aller rechercher Queudver ?  
  
Non, pas pour l'instant, il doit se méfier maintenant.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête de foncer tête baissé !  
  
J'aurais pu en finir avec cette histoire et montrer au monde entier que mon honneur souillé n'était qu'une farce et que je ne suis ni un traître ni un assassin... A cause de ma colère aveugle, me voilà maintenant revenu à la case départ.  
  
J'enrage à cette idée.  
  
Tout ça pour quoi ?  
  
Rien.  
  
Mais bon, il faut que je m'en aille avant qu' « on » me trouve.  
  
Ma blessure a un peu guéri. Je peux aller plus vite à présent.  
  
Parfait.  
  
Je me mets en route. Je me métamorphose en humain pour mieux réfléchir.  
  
En marchant, les pensées de la veille que j'ai eu en face des Détraqueurs ressurgissent : Et si ma vie était vraiment raté ?  
  
Et si tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait servi à rien ?  
  
Et si tout ce que je ferais pendant le reste de mon existence ne serait plus qu'échec ?  
  
Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver mon cher ami James et sa femme Lily, je n'ai pas réussi à prouver mon innocence, je n'ai pas réussi à attraper Peter, je n'ai pas réussi à aider Harry et le protéger...  
  
Je n'ai connu et ne connaîtrai jamais le bonheur.  
  
Ma vie est nulle et dépourvu de sens.  
  
Je n'ai pas été assez intelligent pour voir que Pettigrow était un traître.  
  
Personne ne me plaindra si je disparais.  
  
Je n'ai aucune famille, pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas d'amis...  
  
Je n'ai pas de vie.  
  
Même Queudver à une vie. Il est certes traité comme une merde et raillé sans arrêt, mais il n'est pas seul, lui.  
  
Je suis triste.  
  
Ma vie n'a aucun sens, à quoi bon la continuer.  
  
C'est ce à quoi je pense lorsque je me retourne vers le Détraqueur qui me suivait depuis une heure maintenant.  
  
Mais le temps n'a plus d'importance.  
  
C'est le Détraqueur que j'ai blessé.  
  
Il est seul.  
  
Pendant qu'il avance lentement vers moi et me saisie à la gorge en me soulevant comme il l'a fait hier soir, mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. J'essais de me débattre, mais je n'en aie pas réellement envie.  
  
Mourir ou ça, de toute façon, ça revient au même, alors...  
  
Mais je repense à hier soir : « Pire que la mort », « Leur âme est tourmentée à jamais, ils sont prisonniers de leurs souffrances... », c'est ça ?  
  
PLUTOT CREVER ALORS !  
  
Ce cri sort de ma gorge, tellement différent de ma voix habituelle que j'en frissonne moi-même.  
  
Le Détraqueur me lâche et se met à reculer.  
  
Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille ; ces monstruosités n'abandonnent jamais. Il doit sûrement mettre de l'espace entre nous pour mieux préparer son attaque.  
  
Mais non.  
  
Il ne bouge pas, et même sans voir ses yeux, je devine qu'il me fixe.  
  
Dix minutes passent sans que l'un de nous deux ne fassent un geste. J'attends qu'il avance vers moi pour pouvoir esquiver son attaque, mais il ne bouge pas, il attend.  
  
Cette scène me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire...  
  
Le Détraqueur bouge.  
  
Enfin.  
  
Mais contrairement à tout ce que j'aurai pus imaginer, il ne fait qu'un simple geste de la main vers son visage, ce qui fait tomber sa cagoule à terre.  
  
J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sort.  
  
C'est la chose la plus hideuse que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
Un énorme trou béant, sans fond, recouvre les trois quarts du visage.  
  
Le reste du « visage » est couvert d'énormes croûtes purulentes.  
  
Et dans ce trou, cet énorme gouffre...  
  
Un murmure s'en échappe.  
  
Plusieurs murmures.  
  
Les chuchotements s'intensifient, jusqu'à devenir des hurlements stridents et plaintifs.  
  
Puis des formes, argentés, semblables à des Patronus, apparaissent.  
  
Tout en continuant d'hurler, elles s'accrochent aux parois de la « bouche » du Détraqueur et essaient de sortir, mais ce dernier les repousse à l'intérieur avec son poing fermé.  
  
Elles me regardent, les âmes des victimes du Détraqueur, elles me regardent et me supplient de les aider.  
  
Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger.  
  
Je reste figé de stupéfaction devant cet horrible spectacle.  
  
Les âmes redoublent leurs appels, plus plaintivement, mais la « chose » ramasse sa cagoule jetée à terre et se la remet sur la « tête ».  
  
J'ai vu ce que je n'aurai préféré pas voir.  
  
Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement après ce qu j'ai vu.  
  
Je sais que cela me torturera jusqu'à ma mort, et que je ne pourrais plus jamais à autre chose.  
  
Je ne vois rien d'autre que cette affreuse scène en boucle dans ma tête.  
  
Le Détraqueur me nargue.  
  
Il sait quel effet ça a sur moi.  
  
Et, après m'avoir toisé une dernière fois, il s'en va, d'un pas rapide cet fois.  
  
Je ne me retourne même pas pour le voir s'éloigner.  
  
Il a fait pire qu'avec ses autres victimes.  
  
Il m'a non seulement pris mon âme, mais il s'est débrouillé en plus pour que je reste dans le Monde des Vivants.  
  
Je suis mort de l'intérieur donc mon enveloppe ne peut pas mourir non plus.  
  
Il m'a rendu comme lui.  
  
Je suis devenu un monstre sans âme qui ne peut même pas avoir le soulagement de savoir que son supplice prendra un jour fin.  
  
Toutes les pensées que je nourrirais seront à présent et pour toujours tournées vers cette horrible scène qui c'est déroulé il y a quelques minutes.  
  
Adieu mes amies les étoiles maîtresses de l'univers, Adieu Queudver sale traître, Adieu Voldemort le monstre au rire de crécelle, Adieu les Mangemorts ivrognes, Adieu Lunard et sa Pleine Lune qui lui cause autant de peines, Adieu pièges à loup mauvais amis des hommes, Adieu Détraqueurs qui m'avaient retiré tout ce qui me restait dans la vie, à savoir mon âme, Adieu Harry...  
  
Je suis prisonnier pour l'éternité de la Malédiction du Détraqueur.  
  
Pire que la Mort...  
  
FIN 


End file.
